


Orang Bilang, Vampir Itu...

by Liana_DS



Category: EXO (Band), 有一個地方只有我們知道 | Somewhere Only We Know RPF
Genre: Family, Friendship, vampire
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampir itu seram, cuma minum darah, kasar, tidak punya belas-kasihan, dan hidup dalam kegelapan. Benarkah?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orang Bilang, Vampir Itu...

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer] Oh Sehun dan Wu Fan bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Plot sepenuhnya milik saya, hanya ada beberapa istilah yang diambil dari manga ‘Vampire Knight’ karya Matsuri Hino. Saya tidak menarik kepentingan komersial apapun dari penulisan FF ini.
> 
> [Keterangan, PENTING DIBACA] Vampir itu ada levelnya. Yang penting diketahui di sini adalah level A, C, dan E.  
> • Level A itu vampir darah murni.  
> • Level E itu manusia yang digigit vampir level A, sehingga berubah jadi vampir. Jenis ini dikuasai rasa haus darah tak terkendali yang bisa membunuh dirinya sendiri.  
> • Level C adalah level E yang terkontrol karena sudah meminum darah level A yang mengubahnya. Kadang nafsu level E-nya bisa kambuh dan hanya bisa disembuhkan dengan darah level A.  
> Ada pertanyaan? Tidak? OK, lanjut ke cerita.

* * *

**Orang bilang, vampir itu** **seram.**

* * *

 

“ _Hyeong_ , lapaaar!” Seorang bocah berkulit seputih susu bergulung-gulung di lantai sambil memegangi perutnya.

“Iya, iya. Ini, supnya mau matang.” Pemuda lain yang berkontur wajah lebih tegas mengaduk-aduk ‘ramuan’ entah apa di dapur.

“Cepat, _Hyeong_ , perutku sudah mengecil....”

* * *

 

Orang bilang, vampir cuma minum darah.

* * *

 

“ _Hyeong_ , supmu berbuih aneh. Ayo, kita pesan _pizza_ saja.... Ada bonus _bubble tea_ kalau beli paket keluarga....”

Pemuda tinggi yang baru saja meletakkan sup buatannya di meja makan berdecih kesal. “Kau membuat pengeluaran bulananku membengkak! Dulu, waktu tinggal sendiri, aku tidak pernah serepot ini!”

* * *

 

Orang bilang, vampir itu kasar.

* * *

 

Si anak mengerucutkan bibir merah mungilnya. “Ya sudah, aku pergi saja! Fan- _hyeong_ senang kalau aku pergi, ‘kan?”

“Oh Sehun, duduk!”

Cepat si anak yang berpipi selembut salju itu terduduk kembali dengan jantung berdebar takut.

“Fuh, kau ini,” pemuda jangkung yang tadi membentak, kini melunak dan mengusap rambut si bocah dengan lembut, “Jangan sampai aku membentakmu lagi.”

* * *

 

Orang bilang, vampir tidak punya belas-kasihan.

* * *

 

“Uh....”

“Sehun? Ada apa?”

Sepasang iris merah menatap mata si penanya, memohon pertolongan dari rasa panas yang membakar kerongkongan.

“ _Hyeong_.... ukh.... mi-minum....” pinta si bocah, mencengkeram lengan pemuda yang lebih tua.

Sang _hyeong_ paham bahwa si bocah meminta jatah hariannya.

Jatah darah murni yang bisa menstabilkan rasa haus darah level E yang liar.

Sang _hyeong_ kemudian menyingkap kain yang menutup leher dan bahunya.

“Hisaplah darahku.”

Si bocah menggeleng, tetapi ia menggigil, tampak sekali bahwa ia tergoda dengan leher yang disodorkan padanya. Pemuda yang lebih tua memeluk adiknya, mendekatkan bocah itu pada lehernya.

“Ini milikmu, Sehun­ie.”

Tubuh si bocah berkeringat, melawan gejolak hasratnya yang terpicu aroma darah. “Tidak mau....” Suaranya terdengar seperti tangisan.

Sayang, pada akhirnya, si bocah menyerah dan meminum ‘obat’nya. Ketika selesai, ia mengusap bibirnya yang teraliri sedikit darah, juga matanya yang jadi sembab. “Maaf....”

 _Hyeong_ si bocah tersenyum. “Untuk apa? Yang membuatmu begini adalah aku; harusnya aku yang minta maaf.”

“Tapi Fan- _hyeong_ tidak pernah minum darahku lagi, sedangkan aku selalu meminta darahmu.... Kau pasti kesakitan....” lirih si bocah, tertunduk dalam.

“Darah murni itu kuat, tidak sepertimu yang jadi vampir karena kugigit. Sudahlah, kita makan sekarang. Nanti supnya dingin.”

Tangan pemuda yang lebih tua merengkuh bahu adiknya, mengajaknya ke meja makan. Sang adik merapat pada _hyeong_ jangkungnya, merasa beruntung memiliki ‘kakak’ tak sedarah yang begitu baik hati.

“ _Hyeong,_ terima kasih sudah menjagaku.”

* * *

 

Orang bilang, vampir itu hidup dalam kegelapan.

* * *

 

“Tambah supnya!”

“Hh, tadi siapa yang bilang tidak mau makan?”

* * *

 

Namun, tidak demikian halnya dengan Wu Fan dan Sehun.

* * *

 

**SELESAI**

**Author's Note:**

> Cita-cita terbesarku adalah bikin drabble 100 kata, tapi nggak pernah terwujud. Akibatnya, aku hanya bisa bikin ficlet. Help me. Ideku selalu terlalu panjang untuk dibikin pendek...  
> But anyway. Ngerti nggak jalan ceritanya? Mari kita lihat di kolom comment.  
> Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan meninggalkan jejak 


End file.
